Clifford's really big movie fail at babysitting the kai lan gang \ arrested
Clifford's really big movie fail at babysitting the kai lan gang \ arrested is a video Transcript : Yes yee : Clifford , Cleo , t bone , shackelford , Dorothy , dirk , and Rodrigo . I all seven of you to babysit my granddaughter and her friends while I go to GameStop . Shackelford : not fair ! We want to go to GameStop ! Not babysit your bratty five year old grandchild and her four animal friends who like to go to failier adventures ! Dorothy : I agree with my boyfriend ! Dirk : we would so much rather babysit sid the science kid because he is funny ! Yes yes : I'm sorry . but the show must go on . Rodrigo : were not putting on a show . Yes yes : I know. I just felt like saying that because you guys are Larry's amazing animals . Shackelford : we don't belong to Larry anymore . now we belong to birdman . Yes yes : well that's sad . this means that Clifford , Cleo , and t bone , don't belong to Emily Elizabeth , Mrs diller , and Sherrie lewis anymore . Clifford : well , they do come and visit . Yes yes : okay . well I must get going now . Cleo : I'm warning you spoiled brats ! If any of you five even think about misbehaving , we will throw a tantrum and abuse you ! Is that understood ? ( no answer ) Cleo : IS THAT UNDERSTOOD ?!?!?!???!!!!!!! Kai lan : yes mam . Cleo : all right ! ( a few minutes later ) T bone : oh my god ! I have had enough of those five brats ! I wish we can abuse them ! Shackelford : wait a minute ! Abuse ? Are any of you thinking what I'm thinking ? Other six : no . Shackelford : let's abuse them and see if that will teach them a lesson ! Cleo : great idea ! Let's do it ! Rintoo : hahahahaha ! Dorothy doesn't have utters ! Tolee : that is so funny ! Ho ho : I agree with you tolee ! Lulu : same here ! Shackelford : ( in Eric's voice as he turns into his teeth ferret form ) STOP HUMILIATING MY GIRLFREIND YOU SPOILED BRATS ! THE REASON WHY SHE DOESN'T HAVE THOSE IS BECAUSE SHE IS NOT DERRY ! THAT'S IT ! all : ( in unison ) TEMPER TANTRUM TIME !!!!!!!!!!! ( all seven of them start abusing the kai lan gang ) ( meanwhile ) Sunset shimmer : officer ! The animals from Clifford's really big movie are abusing the kai lan gang ! Officer James carter : what ?! That's it ! I am going to arrest him ! That just proves that all seven of them are Nazis ! ( the seven animals have the kai lan gang tied to chairs and gagged ) Shackelford : now that you spoiled brats are tied up , prepare for you final punishment ! Getting killed by a shotgun and a knife ! ( officer James carter and sunset shimmer run in ) Rodrigo : oh crap ! It's our worst enemigos ! The coppers ! Officer kames carter : this is the police ! All seven of you are under arrest for child abuse ! Come on ! Let's go ! Sunset shimmer : don't worry kai lan gang , I will untie you . ( sunset shimmer unties and ungags the kai lan gang ) Kai lan : thank you so much for saving us ! Rintoo : you are ungrounded ! Ho ho : you are the best sunset ! No really ! You are the best ! ( meanwhile ) Officer James carter : this is your cell ! Go in there now ! ( the animals enter the cell and the cell bars close ) Dirk : this is going to be torture ! ( a few minute later ) Officer James carter : Clifford , Cleo , t bone , shackelford , Dorothy , dirk , and Rodrigo ! You guys have a visitor who what's to see you ! Birdman2k5 : it's okay guys . I hope kai lan will burn in hell . Cleo : honey ! Please let us out ! Birdman2k5 : okay . Officer James carter : don't even think about it boney ! Birdman2k5 : sorry guys . I promise I will let you out of that bloody cell when none of the cops are around . Clifford : oh no ! It's mremperorcj ! Dorothy : we are in dead meat ! Mremperorcj : that's right ! You guys all deserve to be in jail ! T bone : mremperorcj , were sorry ! Can you please let us out ? Mremperorcj : no ! And I also hope you suffer in jail and burn in hell . goodbye forever ! Shackelford : ( in Eric's voice as he turns into his teeth ferret form ) WHAT DO YOU THING I'LL DO NEXT ?! TO BE CONTINUED ON ( screams in anger ) The end Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Bad Animals gets grounded Trivia